transformer animated:a hard way of life
by kuraidesuraven16
Summary: the unicons are after the Marinian princess ,they've figured out were she's been hiding and heads to earth. meanwhile Bee finds out that his older brother is coming to earth to warn him about something, an alliances between the Autobots and Decepticons, will they be able to stop the unicons from completing their mission. reveiw or check out the story for more information.
1. Chapter 1

team sentinel, Sari, and the auto bots except bumblebee were sitting and standing in the living room watching the news trying see what's the decepticons had been up to and to also get some information to see what the decepticon really planning. it's been three month since they've last saw them. they've all been wondering what exactly the deceptions been doing.

meanwhile bumblebee was in his room thinking about his dark secret that he kept hidden in his spark for so many stellar cycles knowing he had to keep his true identity a secret that the fact he was actually a female and the princess of her home planet Marina which was once a kind,calm and peaceful plant.

until one day the unicons had invaded plant Marina. bee was just a youngling at the time there for she couldn't stay and help defend her planet so her, her older brother,the guardians and all of the sparkings and youngling had to evacuate their home planet leaving the bots they loved so much behind . a couple of bleem later bee, her brother, the loyal guardians ,and the sparkling/ youngling had arrived to a lovely robotic planet just like their's but a bit different called cybertron .


	2. Chapter 2 bee

i apologizes for forgetting to put this list on the last chapter

 **sparkling - newborn/ baby/ toddlers**

 **youngling- kid/preteen/ teenagers**

 **breem-8.3 minutes**

 **cycle -2 hours**

 **Deca cycle-10 days**

 **groon -1 hours**

 **joor-6 hours**

 **klik-1.2 minutes**

 **light years -a very long time**

 **mega cycle- 2.6 hours**

 **meta cycle -13 month**

 **stellar cycle- many months**

 **orn-13 days**

 **vorn-years**

bee was in her room, rolled into a ball on her bed with her chin on her knee, thinking about her past of how she was too young to help her family and some of her loyal friends fight to protect their precious planet from the Unicons. so instead she had no choice but to evacuate Marina leaving her parents, some of her loved ones and everything she knew since she was a sparkling behind. light years passed since she last saw her planet, family and friends,she missed them so much that she could just break into tears, there was no signs of information or clues of rather or not their parents were dead or alive which tend to worried bee and her brother a lot lately. vorns passed since they crashed landed into Cybertron. the bots that had left Marina they'd all separated from each other taking their own different path in life.

for the loyal guardians or guards that had and will always protected the royal family. they had become known as the Decepticons the rightful enemies of the auto bots. they've been pretending to try to get their hands on the all spark to use it for evil purposes like taking over the universe or cybertrons but technically they've always been on an under cover mission to protect the prince and princess from the unicons.

the youngling and sparkling that had came to cybertron from Marina grew much older. they were either living alone ,with their siblings ,with their own families now or either living with their adapted cybertronian family. they've even became part of the cybertronian civilization. but deep down in their spark they know that Maria will always be their home no matter how far it is, away from them.

bee's older brother had grew much older,taller,and stronger. he even had been in the cyberton elite guards force for a while now, knowing that it would take more risk, challenges, skills and effort to not only protect the bots of this planet and theirs ,but to make his family proud. but there was a certain problem for him of never getting to see or hang around with his favorite little sister ,which made him upset or got him down most of the time.

as for bumblebee, she missed her brother a lot since she hardly got to spend time with him without him going on a mission or doing any other elite guard work all the time. she missed the good, fun and exciting memories she had with her friends and families back on Marina. so joor later she then decided to get an upgrade from a very closes friend of hers, to help change not only her looks but also her gender. she then informed the guardians and her brother about the upgrade and what she looked like cause she wouldn't want them staring at her with confusion and strangeness thinking of who the heck is this bot. and the curiosity of "do i know them or maybe think that the bot is just crazy".

meta cycles passed, while bee was still trying to get use to her new form. she then saw the advertisement of the elite guard boot camp, bee realized if she joined then she could see and spend more time with her big brother again her eye shimmered into star with excitement.

she informed the leader of the guardians Mega-tron that she was gonna sign up for boot camp. Mega-tron then asked her if she mind having a guardian protect her while she was there". she was pretty OK with it cause then again the guardians are her closes friends she had when she was a sparkling. Mega tron then introduce the newest member of their group Wasp. he had joined the guardians meta cycles ago and was about bee's age same height and had the same form as hers but green and no horns, almost like as they were fraternal twins. bee could tell he was very excited to meet her in person do to the weird,creepy grin he had on his face. both bee's and wasp's mission was to be rude to each other during boot camp or both of their covers would be blown. while wasp was pouting in the background cause he wanted to not only be the princess's friend but to also get to know her.

during boot camp she met bulkhead, iron hide, long arms and the am-noxious sentinel prime. later on when bee had sent wasp to the stockade she felt guilty and bad for throwing one of her friends/guardian to space then found out that bulkhead was going to get kicked out of boot camp, she couldn't let that happened to a friend she just made so she took the blame for dropping the building down on sentinel. soon they both got kicked out and was reinforce for repair bots bee then knew that she'll never get to see her brother. she was able to get to meet two new bots optimist prime the leader and ratchet the doctor in the group , vorns later they've met prowl , they had accidentally blew up his ship so he then decided to join them prowl then became the ninja in the group.

current times when bee was on the ship alone she would always tend to hum the song that her mother sang to her when she was a sparkling to put her to sleep . as she hummed she would always tend to hold her tears back trying not to feel home sick.

*in bee's room*

she missed her family so much, she never got to see her brother anymore do the space bridge, earth crash landing, protection of the all spark , finding the all spark shards and etc., its been one heck of an adventure for bee and her team. but to one main problem that had been bugging her was revealing her true identity to them without them freaking out or trying not to put her friends into danger from the unicons and can she do protect her them. she was very curious on why would the unicons randomly attack and invade Marina for what reasons.

 **A/N:please review and i hope you'd enjoyed this chapter till next time bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: welcome reader to chapter 3 of transformer animated: life of a bee**

 **Breem: 8.3 minutes**

 **Cycle: 2 hours**

 **Deca cycle: 10 days**

 **Groon: one hour**

 **Joor: 6 hours**

 **Klik: 1.2 minutes**

 **Light years: a very long time**

 **Mega cycle: 2.6 hours**

 **Meta cycle: 13 month**

 **Stellar cycle: many month**

 **Orn: 13 days**

 **Vorn: 83 years**

 **Sparkling: baby, newborn, toddler**

 **Youngling: kid, preteen, teenager**

 **Optics: eyes**

 **Spark: heart, spirit**

 **Energon: blood**

As for team Sentinel and team Optimus besides bumblebee was still in the living room talking about the thousands or millions of all spark shards lost around earth but the auto bots had been wondering if the decepticons were also after them trying to use the shards for one of their evil plots. The auto bots been planning on finding the shards before the decepticons does.

meanwhile bee was still in her room, softly singing the beautiful lullaby her mom would always sing to her when she was a sparkling or youngling it would also warm bee's spark and tend to make her smile but after leaving everything behind as youngling whenever she sang the lullaby she would sometimes get the image or the memories of his mom singing to her that would then make her shadier into tears for no reason and she also would be very deep depression for a whole a day or week.

She couldn't wait any longer she just wanted the unicon to just go away and war to just end already. She wanted to go home, she didn't care how bad the city was damaged wanting to see her loved ones and all the bots she considered them as family again. She didn't understand why the unicons would just randomly attacked Marina for no reason. Marina was a very beautiful, peaceful, kind, and caring planet, that no bots there would do anything bad or wrong to cause something terrible to the unicon's home planet on order to start a war with them.

as she was still lying in bed, while looking up at the clinging, wondering how's her brother been doing lately, thinking about of how hard her brother been working since he was a youngling , she would always believe of how her brother will always make a good accomplishment and would inspire other bots in what they believed in. she's been thinking of meeting and talking to her brother through the monitors, whenever he was free from elite guard work ,he would also be very happy to see his little sister again after stellar cycle. bee was still thinking about her brother she was slowly closed her optics then went into recharging mode.

*meanwhile in bee's dreams*

She dreamt about her lovely past of herself when she was younger. Imaging herself roaming around the castle flower garden, while playing with her friends, guardians, and her brother having a great time and the best time of her life.

Then was the Marinan holiday which is like Christmas to them, were she got spend even more time with her loved ones and the bots she cared about so much. Singing joyful carols, having a feast, then opening up unknown gifts at the end of the day but her favorite part was that she got to see every bots around her were smiling and laughing which then became the second best day of her life and one of her favorite holiday throughout the entire universe.

All of her best days she had when she was a sparkling and youngling was ruined when it became a huge blur to her, knowing that she wasn't able to see but until when she found herself standing in a black dark room with nothing near or surrounding her.

as she was looking around to see what was going on, she then realized that Sari, her team and Sentinel's team were in front of her while giving her a mad and disappointed look, at first she was quite curious on why they were giving her that odd look. She soon realized that she was in her princess/femme form which kind of scared her a first but she quickly looked up towards then and said " guys I could've explain this is a big misunderstanding." Soon lies a huge awkward silence until Optimus prime began to speak while using a harsh tone towards her" how could you betray us like that. You lied us. As a team we are always willing to tell the each other the truth even if it's painful, we would always tend to help each other with any problem we're facing no matter what. Therefore I'm very disappointed in you bumblebee." Bee lowered her head as if she felt ashamed, a few seconds later Sari began to speak " how could you lie to us like that, we thought that you were your friends, we thought that you could've trusted us with anything." those words that came out Sari's mouth made bee's optics eyes widen as she spoke "please let me tell you my reasons just let me explain" But she was rudely interrupted by prowl. As He began to shout at her as if he could care less in the world on rather or not he'd make her cry " YOU HAD ENOUGH TIME TO TELL US YOU HAD YOUR REASONS AND ON WHO AND WHAT YOU WERE FROM THE BEGINNING BUT ,NO YOU JUST HAS TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM US NOW CAN YOU." she was about to speak but was interrupted again but this time by Ratchet "you had the chance to make yourself one of the most greatest guard in all of Cybertron but you gave it up for what". Then bulkhead began to speak "and since you revealed yourself to be a femme and a princess that makes me wonder on if you didn't give up your chance as an elite guard cause either you liked me as a friend or maybe because it was your duty or mission just cause I saved your pathetic mini bot life". Bee couldn't believe the words that had coming out of his mouth. Bulkhead her best friend since the day they became good friends in boot camp just told her off. Bee felt heartbroken as if her spark had been shattered into tiny fragments just like the all spark then as soon as she was about to speak she saw her team, Sari and Sentinel's team walking away from her. She tried her best to reach out, while chasing after them, calling out for them to stop with but they continue walking and it was getting harder and harder for her every time she tried to reach out to them. They tend to get farther and farther away from her until she could no longer see them as if they'd disappeared.

She then found out that she was standing in a war like area as if she's been in the great Cybertron war. she was looking around and saw her friends and family including her big brother on the ground with a sad look on their faces dressed up prisoner for some reasons but until she saw the unicons walking in front them but then she saw the king in the middle of the unicon army, order them to draw their swords and began to talk her friends and family with a serious tone " you shouldn't have gave her up now it's time to meet your faith prepare join the all spark" she knew what they were going to do to them and ran toward them, reaching out on of her arms toward them while shouting at the unicons " no don't do it "soon it was too late she couldn't believe her optics ,the bots she loved and cared about so much were gone now lying died on the ground while bleeding out energon .As Bee fell to her knees while crying her optics out while holding her head as she spoke "it ….it can't be happening, it's all my fault that my family and friends are now gone ,why does this have to happen why " . Later everything became a bright flash. .

*end of bee's dream/nightmare*

A bright light began to appear around her soon she then found out that it was just a dream and that she had also woke up, groon later she just lied on her bed with a sad look trying to stop herself from crying. She knew that the nightmares wasn't real but she didn't want them to come true, she just was too afraid of losing everyone she cared about. Meanwhile she could even hear her team and sentinel's team having a conversation about the decepticons while the TV news was still on, bee then opened her optics wider and was very curious on where the decepticons had go to, she knew that they will never abandon her leaving her into huge danger, She thought that maybe the decepticons were actually planning something to stop the unicons and sighed in relief.

While the auto bots was still talking about the decepticons thinking that they may be planning something bad so they could conquer the earth and all of Cybertron. While on the other hand news was still on and later the auto bots noticed a huge monster destroying the town and it had an all spark fragment on its head so they decided to go take care of it. Besides was all they can do for right now and putting the decepticon to the side just for now so bulkhead was order to stay with sari and just in case if bumblebee was awake cause they knew that he was still in his room but they didn't want to disturb him from his sleep, so the auto bots beside bee, bulkhead and sari left the base and to where the monster was located at. As for bumblebee who could heard Optimus shouting his normal catchphrase "auto bots transform and roll out". Bee figured that she was all alone so she walked out of her room and noticed bulkhead sitting in the living room with sari. Bulkhead turned his head and noticed bee staring at him he gave bee a friendly smile and asked him if he wanted to play video games with him. Bee's only reply back was a sure as he sat next to bulkhead and began to play as sari was on bulk heads shoulder watching them starting out their game. In bee's mind she hoped that her nightmares doesn't come true and that even she'll try her best so it won't actually come true.

 **A/N: please read and review and I hope you like this chapter**

 **Please review on what you would like to read in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 bee's brother

**A/N: sorry the late chapter I've been really busy lately meanwhile in this chapter bee older brother appears and his name is Blue flames.**

 _*the unicons base *_

 _A unicon soldier walked and knell towards their great leader Matrix as their leader was in a dark throne room with only light shining toward the king of all unicons, he stared at the soldier with a serious and a very dark look on his face commanded the soldier to speak._

 _As the soldier trembled in fear he began to speak "My lord we did some calculations and we think have located on where the princess might be hiding. At first we thought that she was hiding on the planet known as Cybertron since it was very close to Marina. But sadly we tried to track her and no sign of her appeared at all sir. We did some research and we think that she's on the planet the bots calls Earth._

 _Lord Matrix let out an evil grin on his face "great work soldier, I'll sent you and only ten of your greatest men to go after the princess." "Yes my lord." the soldier's reply and simply walked out of the room_

 _*meanwhile in Cybertron*_

 _A call appeared on long arms screen that from the king of Marina. Long arm prime was a very late bloomer, he'd joined the guardians when wasp was sent to the stockade and when bee got kicked out of boot camp, long arm answered the call the image of the king appeared on the screen, his appearance was very unhappy and terrified look on his face. long arms wasn't unsure why was the king making an odd look on his face, most of the time he would always have the look of seriousness on his face and would never joke around about anything. The king began to speak he sounded like he couldn't hardly speak as if he's been crying earlier "my daughter is still in extreme danger, due to the fact that the unicons are still after her, they had many of their agents. I've been informed that they have located on where she's at right now. Long arm prime I want you to send my son Blue flames down to earth so he could warn her about the enemy and that their coming very soon, also sent a group with him as well just in case. I don't want anything bad too happened to my kids understood." as long arm began to speak "yes I know your majesty, you treasure your kids a lot and I'll tell blue flames as soon as possible, I will also send a team out with him a well. "The king's only reply was a single thank you with a smile on his face that began to speak " I knew I could rely on you " later the screen turned black and Long arms ran out the door searching for Blue flames and his group._

 _Meanwhile Blue flames sighed after the mission and from finishing up a bunch paper work. He began to stretch then look up at the night sky thinking about his little sister. Curious on what she's been up to lately and what she's doing right now._

 _"Hello nano click to Blue flames" long arms prime been shouting at him waiting for him to snap out of it. Blue flames started at him with a questioned look "if your done daydream there is an important message I need to tell you, it's about your sister this time her and her teams are in huge danger, unicons somehow managed to find the location on where your sister is at. They're about to crash landed on a planet called Earth in around Meta cycle. Ultra Magnus and your father has ordered you and your team to go to earth and sent the message."_

 _"Whoa and here I thought that Sentinel said being a repair bots was boring besides we got plenty of time left on our servos." smiled Blue flames._

 _"Just sent the message before its too late" Long arms as he whispered to himself "yup their definitely sibling their both really annoying"._

 _Blue flames smiled "Heh, well this just keeps getting better and better . . . alright Long arms. I'll be on my way because I'm the only bot for the job."_

 _"Yea, whatever" Long arms waved his hands for Blue flames to go away "Oh and be careful Blue flames."_

 _"That word just isn't part of my vocabulary at all Long arms" As Blue flames smirked like an idiot._

 _"Ha very funny now go " Long arms Prime._

 _Blue flames started smiling and was ready to leave. "I'll be back before you know it and there'll be no unicons that's going to stop me."_

 _So Blue flames and his team left to head to earth, he was very excited to see his little sister again once more._

 _* Meanwhile on earth*_

 _Optimus, Prowl, Sentinel, Jazz, the jet twins and Ratchet had their hands full as they battled a giant monster of some kind. Optimus and Sentinel Prime struggled to hold the monster down as Ratchet and the jet twins lifted up many heavy metal objects and threw it at the screeching monster as Prowl and jazz, they tried searching the monster trying to find a weak spot but sadly it failing miserably._

 _"Ratchet! Call for back up we need bulkhead and bumblebee now. "Optimus shouted to him_

 _Ratchet quickly called bulkhead and bumblebee for help but there was no answer so he continued calling them until he gave up and decided to help the others fight the creature._

 _(An hour later)_

 _."Have you gotten through to Bumblebee or Bulkhead yet to tell them of ours . . . situation?!" Optimus shouted while dodging the monsters attack._

 _"I've radioed those two glitch heads 20 times already!" Ratchet as he dodged a swing from the monster. "And yet I still got nothing!"_

 _"What could they possibly be doing right now that is more important than this?!" As Optimus groaned._

 _(Meanwhile in the base)_

 _"nooooo!" Bumblebee cried seeing his character getting shot and killed._

 _"Yes!" Bulkhead shouted while doing a victory dance._

 _"Hey that's not fair, you cheated!" Bumblebee said while turning his head towards Bulkhead who was still dancing like a monkey on a high way. "You killed my character. So now I who am I supposed to play as?!"_

 _"Sorry little buddy . . . I have don't have any special elements for my character to play, so now I made it even, and you said I was cheating?" Bulkhead asked raising a metal brow in the air and stopped dancing to look at bee._

" _Guys just play the stupid game already." Sari sighed while getting kind of tired of them fighting all the time._

 _As bumblebee and bulkhead fought and was yelled at each other they couldn't hear Ratchet trying to radio them._

 _"Bulkhead, Bumblebee!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, but nothing seems to be working._

 _"Try yelling . . . um? . . . Louder!" strained Optimus._

 _Ratchet smiled and remembered that he had done something to the comlink earlier and got an idea._

 _"I got it. I just remembered how I put a loud speakers in the comlinks. Let's see if they still work shall we?"_

 _He flicked the loud speakers on and readied to 'radio' them._

 _"Come on, come on!" sweated Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee were on the edge of their seats so very close on finishing their game._

 _"BUMBLEBEE, BULKHEAD, GET BOTH OF YOUR TAILPIPES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ratchet yelled through the loud speakers on their comlinks._

 _"AHHHHH!" they cried as they fell off of their seats unto the floor now deaf._

 _Sari walking up to them "Did you guys hear him?! They need our help!"_

 _"We're on our way doc 'bot!" Bulkhead said as he was getting up from the floor, grabbing Sari and running off._

 _"Hey wait oof! Oh gosh! Wait for me!" shouted Bumblebee tripping all over the place like a clumsy fool, but Bulkhead and Sari were already gone. "Jeez Thanks a lot you two!"_

 _Bulkhead and Sari got into the battle just in time. Optimus Prime had just got tossed a crossed six buildings, Ratchet buried under a huge pile of cars, Sentinel prime was being crushed by the monster and trying to break free, the jet twins was flung away like little specks across the streets, and Jazz was thrown towards the road causing a huge dent._

 _"Where's Bumblebee?" Prowl asked turning towards them._

 _"Oh he's stuck tripping over himself," As Bulkhead chuckled._

 _There was no words after that what so ever. The creature attacked again but towards Bulkhead as he used his wrecking ball and shot it straight towards its mouth hitting it in the monsters jaws. He then pulled it towards him just in time for Prowl to leap up in the air and to throw his ninja blades right at the creature's eyes finding the weak spot. When Optimus Prime came back into the battle, Prowl asked him if he could take his axe and slicing its eyes. So Optimus did what he was told causing the monster to fall down defeated._

 _"Great work autobots." Optimus said turning towards his men and team Sentinel._

 _"What took you so long?" Ratchet asked walking up to Bulkhead and Sari._

 _"It's a long story," Sari said while smiling._

 _"Hey, what with use of the loud speakers?" Bulkhead asked with curiosity. "You made us lose the game."_

 _"You would have lost even more if you didn't-!" Ratchet shouted, but then he was cut off as some sort of meteor that had landed behind the Primes._

 _Every bot and Sari turned towards the gazed smoke that filled the air. When they stares at it closer they found out that it wasn't a meteor but a safe landing pod that then opened to reveal that there was someone inside._

 _"Decepticon!" Bulkhead shouted with anger._

 _"Bulkhead wait!" Optimus wasn't sure if they were going to fire at their own ally._

 _The beings inside the pod jumped in the air with such speed and grace even Prowl's mouth dropped. Then the figure came down behind bulkhead hitting his knees causing him to fall. Immediately after he stuck Ratchet in the chest knocking the wind right out of him. Optimus, Prowl, and team Sentinel had no choice but to fight it._

 _It attacked the jet twins leaving them on the ground unconscious_

 _"Prowl to your left-ughn!" Even it had even gotten Optimus and Sentinel Prime._

 _Prowl and Jazz both jumped up high throwing blades and nun chucks attacks at him only to have the person dodging them trying to strike from behind. They both saw this coming and so turned around quickly to only find out . . . that it wasn't there?_

 _"Huh?!" Jazz and Prowl stared at each other with confusion._

 _"Up here," a voice came from above._

 _When they both looked up and was suddenly struck to the ground. Everything in their body ached._

 _"Man its good!" Bulkhead gasped, still paralyzed from the strike._

 _It then came up to the human that was watching it all . . . . Ratchet managed to lift his head up from the ground to see what was going on and cried out to her._

 _"Sari HURRY RUN!"_

 _She was greatly intimidated by this mysterious creature. Her legs refused to move as if she was paralized. The figure knelt down to her and let out a smile and one word-_

 _"Fascinating." As the figure just stared at her_

 _"Huh?" Sari gasped seeing he was apparently interested into humans._

 _Bumblebee soon came running in saying while sounding like he ran out of breath "So what did I miss?"_

 _Later he just froze where he standing at seeing all the autobots down for the count and an odd figure near Sari._

 _"You" he turned and walking towards him._

 _The figure only straightened just to gaze at Bumblebee. He let out a smiled and said._

 _"Long time no see little bro." while having a huge grin on his face_

 _Bumblebee was about to hug tackle his big brother but soon realized. "Blue flames what did you do?!" Bumblebee gasped motioning to his fallen comrades. "They are autobots, my team"_

 _Blue flames then turned to look at the flawless damaged he had caused and just said "Oh . . . they were ... oops… my bad!"_

 _Bumblebee placed his both of hands on his hips with a one metal brow in the air and a serious look on his face "uh right oops "in sarcastic way as if it wasn't a joke to him. While Blue flames' team walked out of the pod._

 _"Err I think somebot's shoulders is going to be dislocated very soon!" grumbled Ratchet trying to get up. When they all managed to get back up on their feet Blue flames tried to apologizes-_

 _"Um...sorry for not radioing in first so not to alarm you guys."_

 _"Uh . . . that might have been a wiser choice," As Optimus moaned_

 _"Bumblebee you have a brother?" Bulkhead asked." you never told me, you had an older brother"_

" _Well know you know "Bumblebee said with a smile on his face while hugging Blue flames and his team just stared at bee with a confused look._

 _"You and me together again huh" blue flames said smiling and staring at bee. "Bumblebee here is my most precious sibling in the whole universe."_

 _One of Blue flames team member Iron hide began to speak while probably saying something really stupid "I thought your little sister was your precious sibling in the universe." While team Optimus and Sentinel stared in confusion not knowing what he's talking about. But the only response from Blue flames was a death glare for him to shut his mouth up._

 _But bee decided to break that moment and began to speak "Oh gosh Blue flames …. You're embarrassing me "as he cried while he was hiding his blushing face with his hands._

 _"So how did an academy bot get sent all the way out here?" Bulkhead asked Blue flames with a question mark appearing on his head._

 _"Well I've been given orders to send bumblebee a very important message and it happens to be a very unpleasant news." Blue flames straightened turning his optics towards bee._

 _All the autobots just kind of stood there and gazing at each other wondering what to do or say. Blue flames soon took his eyes off of bee and then turned around at the sound of his landing pod blowing up into huge, unused, and burnt metals. He then narrowed his optics, sighed and said-_

 _"Apparently you bots don't mind if we could stay with you guys a little longer than expected since SOMEBOT ruined our landing pod!" as angry marks started to appear on his head_

 _"Don't worry about it. We'll make you bots a new one, but it might take a while since I'll be the one that'll be building it," said Ratchet glancing over at the other young bots._

 _"I'd like to help you and everything but sadly . . . I don't know anything about machinery," Bumblebee said looking away from the others with a sad look on his face._

 _"Well that's strange seeing how you ARE a machine!" Ratchet grumbled as those words shocked bumblebee as he became very embarrassed._

 _"Oh don't mind him," Blue flames whispered to Ratchet to where Bumblebee could hear him. "He'd came up a bit short on the smart chip . . . well . . . he always comes up bit short do to his lack of training."_

 _"I heard that!" Bumblebee shouted him while puffing out his checked like he'd did when he was a younging whenever he got mad at his brother for making fun of him and his height._

 _Blue flames just laughed "I was just kidding little bro take it easy " all bee replied back was a simple no while turning his head away from his brother and for his team, their looks was like what in the all spark is going on here._

 _"Ok then let's just get back home first," was all that Ratchet could say while staring at the sibling and just walking off._

 _"Can you keep up Blues flames?" Bumblebee asked seeing that he and his team doesn't have the right vehicle mode. "Um you know you don't have the right vehicle mode"_

 _Soon a very nice mustang drove by and in a flash Blue flames scanned and transformed into a black mustang with cool dark blues flames at the side leaving many bots jaw dropping. As for his team they did the same._

 _"So can you keep up Bee?" smiled Blue flames spinning around._

 _"Yup" Bumblebee smiled while transforming and chasing after him with Ratchet and the others behind._

 **A/N: thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter please review and feel free to ask on what you hope to see on the next chapter till next time ^_^ (OuO )**


End file.
